Quinn Evans
Daniella 'Danni' (Quinn Evans) is a girl from England. She attends and enjoys High School and loves to sing and dance with friends. In Season One of her life she attended Primary School and met her best friend for life Gemma (I heart you!).The two became like sisters and even though they now live miles apart they are still BFFs (YES WE ARE!). In Season Two of her life (The High School years) Danni left her home and Primary school friends behind and was forced to start from scratch. In high school she eventually met best friends Kathy, Laura, James and Tyler however she also made enimies Naomie, Karly and Jessica. In Season One of her life she used to be very 'ROCK', she wore a lot of black and rock type clothes and loved to listen to Rock/Goth/Punk singers like Paramore, Evanescence and Avril Lavigne. She was quite boyish and liked to hang around with the guys. In Season Two of her life, her image changed quite a bit, she grew out of her Rock/Goth/Tomboy phase and now wears lots of bright and floral clothes and absolutely loves to go shopping as is very girly both in apperance and personality (I can't believe I ever used to wear that stuff! haha). Biography General information {C Daniella is a 14 year old girl, she was born the parents Peter and Kristine and is sister to Tony. She is not particularly known for her popularity in school as she is very much a nerd and proud of it. {C She would love to be a author and teacher once she has finished school and her inspirations include J.K Rowling, Jane Austin, Taylor Swift and Emma Watson. She uses Megan Morgan Mace to portray her on the internet as she is not allowed to post pictures of herself and Megan is the closest look-a-like as they have similar hair and eyes. Season One Of Her Life In her first Nursery School Danni was often viewed as the loud one, this was not in a bad way though. She was very bubbly and loved to help out. She made friends with another little girl called Katy and named her new doll after her friend (I still have that doll!). In her second nursery school she made friends with two other little girls called Gail and Molly. They would go on to be some good friends of her's through-out Primary School. gail was also born on the same day as Danni so the two of them would often have joint birthday parties. Danni would also help out with feeding and looking after the smaller babies as she had to stay at nursury later than most of the children her age. Still to this day Danni loves looking after babies and smaller children. Danni began Reception of primary school when she was just fve years old and pretty much straight away met her friends Liza, Annie and Gemma. they all became best friends and stayed that was until year five of Primary school. In Year One she met Miss Bonnie who would become one of her favorite ever school teachers. she got along with everyone in the class and often chatted to her teaches. In Year Two she had a new teacher called miss McDonaldson who a lot of people didn't like but she was actually very nice. Danni began taking an interest in drawing and colour and she also began to love stories. Danni also began going to a babysitter after school and it was here that she stayed until leaving in year six. At her babysitters she learnt exactly how to take care of babies and children and really began to love doing it. She still keeps a scrapbook of her time there. In Year Three she wasn't very happy. She found the year very boring and began to hate the teacher as she wasn't very nice. She also joined the school choir with friend Liza and went to Lizas house every Thursday after Choir had finished. In Year Four she had her favorite teacher Miss Bonnie back was absolotely thrilled, however, unfortunattely Miss Bonnie left and Liza, Gemma and Danni were all very upset. In Year Five she had an even worse time though in some respects the best times. She had the worst teacher in the world and all her grades went down. Liza began hanging around wth all the popular girls and there were many arguments. However she became even closer to Gemma, she also got her first boyfriend (Turned into the cutest playground couple thing ever) ;) From worst to best! Year Six was the time of Danni's life. Every moment was indescribable. SATS results were perfect, developed an amazing love for english thanks to Miss Ruby, starred in the school play, began drawing portraits, Year Six Prom, The Yearbook. The whole thing was amazing! Season Two Of Her Life Season Two began on an All Time Low. Year One (Year 7) of High School was a disaster. She was not herself,made herseft really unpopular, fell in with the wrong crowd and just had a really terrible time. She made lots of mistakes and wishes she hadn't. She was friends with her now enemies Naomie, Karly and Mary and really stuggled with being in a New School, New Town, knowing absolutely no one. Year Two (Year 8) of high school began on a high. She was in with a brand new crowd and they were all nerds. She got her second boyfriend (Tyler) and first kiss! They were best friends before they dated but unfortunately it only lasted for two months. She was still having problems with Naomie and the gang began to have trouble as the year draged on. There were lots of friend-ship changes, Highs and Lows and even some Bullying! However by the end of the year she really settled down and was left with four absolutely awesome friends: Kathy, Laura, James and Tyler... Oh! And lets not forget her old bestie Gemma! Year Three in High School, Danni felf stronger, better and so much more confident... Personality Danni is extremely bubbly and bright, she is very sarcastic and is known for her jokes. She loves her friends as if they where family and spends as much time with them as possible. She does however come across as quite nasty occasionally if someone has been annoying her for a while as she has a short fuse but when she finially gets annoyed she really goes for it. She is quite loud but is really sweet to most people. She can be quite flirtatious and loves to have fun. She does struggle with her issues with food but is getting through them. She is also known for her love of bad jokes and obsession with people with ginger hair. Relationships Aden - Danni Relationship Danni dated Aden on and off from year 5 (age 10) to year 6 (age 11). It was nothing particularly important but it was a cute playground couple. The split in year 6 when she moved away but attened leavers prom together. Tyler - Danni Relationship Danni dated Tyler after aden. The two were best friends and though it was only for two months it was magical. They are even now still the best of friends and she absolutely loves him to bits. Quotes Coming Soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Awesome people Category:Awesome Category:Awesome person Category:England Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the phoenix Category:Users who love Harry Potter Category:Users Who Love Rachel Berry Category:Users who love music Category:Users who love Quinn Fabray Category:Users who love Sam Evans. Category:Users who ship Finchel Category:Users who ship Quam Category:Users who ship Quick Category:Users who ship Tike Category:Users who ship Brittana Category:Users who love Katy Perry Category:Hermione Category:Ginny Weasley Category:Weasleu is our king Category:Sam freaking Evans Category:Sam Lovers Category:People who Love Sam Evans Category:Married to Sam Evans Category:Married To Finn Hudson Category:Damian Category:Damian McGinty Category:Lindsay Pearce Category:Queen of the Gleeks Category:GIF Category:GIF Queen Category:QE Category:Quinn Evans Category:Quinn Fabray is Awesome! Category:Santana Lopez Category:Quinn Fabray Category:People Who sing Like Quinn Fabray Category:Lindsay Pearce Category:Liz Mace Category:Liz Gillies Category:Ariana Grande Category:Victorious Category:Queen of the Gleeks Category:How To Love Category:Runaway Category:I love you Category:I love Glee Category:Taylor Swift Category:Swiftie Category:Christina Grimme Category:Tiffany Alvord Category:Evanescence Category:Megan And Liz Category:Quam Category:Fabrevans Category:Sam Category:Quinn Category:Sam and Quinn Category:Sam & Quinn] Category:Quinn Evans Category:Joke Category:Japan Category:The Wanted Category:One Direction Category:I hate miley Category:Smile Category:Mcfly Category:British Category:The Queen Category:The biggest Quam shipper that ever lived Category:Users who love music Category:Obsessed Category:People you will be working for someday Category:Harry Potter Category:The Twilight Saga Category:Mean Girls Category:You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch Category:Hates Samtana Category:Hates a lot of things